Finding love
by Mrs.AliceBlack4ur411
Summary: Alice and Jasper have just broken up and Alice finds herself crushed under the force of the break up. So what dose she do? Find out ...
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This story is created by my friend Courtney and me. We always thought that Nessie really didn't belong with Jacob, a cuter smaller girl did. O,o Oh and I got to give credit to Stephanie Meyer for her awesome thought process! Fyi Alice Pov!

Chapter 1

I went through the sale rakes, looking for the most amazing red dress there was. I started to think about if Jasper would like it, then I remembered….he's not mine anymore. Biting my lip, the tears slowly dissolved. I drew a shaky breathe and continued looking through the rack. There it was, screaming at me, the most amazing dress. I squealed quietly and ran to the dressing room. Spinning around in the mirror, I was officially satisfied.

"Perfect," I mumbled to myself, smiling at the reflection. My mind wandered back to Jasper, so I figured I needed more clothes!

"SHOPPING!" I screamed out loud. Looking around, I realized all the other shoppers stopped what they were doing. I blushed. "I'm so sorry; you may continue your shopping." I quickly went back into the fitting room, cursing at myself. With my dress off, in my arms, and all mine, I continued to look around.

"May I help you find something?" The sound of a male scared me. I jumped rather high. "Oh, I'm sorry. Actually yes, can you point to the shoe area?" "That way." He pointed and it was right in front of me. I was so STUPID! "Uh, thanks." I quickly scurried away and found the most perfect pair of shoes to match my awesome dress. I smiled at myself and went to go by them. After I finished, I went to Victoria Secret.

"Can we help you find the most amazing and comfortable bras and underwear?" I looked at the woman in disbelief that she said that. "No thanks, I'm fine." I rushed to a place I felt at least normal in. Looking through the intimate section, I bit my lip again and turned away. I went to the sexy under garments and went through them. I found a pair of matching leopard print and figured no one would see me in them anytime soon. I quietly laughed to myself, thinking, "I can't believe I'm buying them. Jazz wouldn't like them! HA!" I went to pay for them, feeling proud of myself.

Grabbing the bags, I looked at all of the girls with their boyfriends, feeling pity. Not watching where I was going, I bumped into someone and dropped all my bags I was carrying. "HEY! Watch where you're going next time!" Not meaning to be mean, I snapped at whoever it was. "Oh, I'm sorry miss." I heard the sweetest sounding voice in the whole world. I remember thinking that about Jasper, I thought bitterly. I looked up into those deep, chocolate brown eyes, making me forget my thoughts of Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

I continued to look into his eyes, having trouble speaking out loud. His eyes widened like he was scared of me. My heart sunk, was he scared of me? Was he as confused as me?

"I… I'm …I'm sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going." I said rushing to convince him I wasn't a loon.

His mouth started moving but no words were coming out. I tried to hide my smile.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" I said waving my hand in his face.

"I, uh, um, I, yea sorry." He said blushing. I giggled.

"Are you ok?" I asked, clearly worried.

"Ye-yeah, i'm fine, sorr-y." He gulped, like he was feeling pain or facing something new. (A\N Hint!)

"Oh, okay, I didn't hurt you that bad did I?" I asked, looking over that perfect body.

"Yeah I'm ok." He said chuckling. I glared at him with all my power.

"What are you laughing about?" I said as I thought what a cute laugh that is.

"Oh nothing, nothing." He said, clearly amused by something I said.

"Yeah, ok whatever. I'm sorry I ran into you." I picked up all of my stuff and put them on my shoulders.

"Okay." He said. He sounded kind of sad and I started to feel bad. He turned around and started walking tripping over my foot.

"Opps! I'm so sorry." I said. He made this weird sound. It reminded me of a grunt.

"No problem." He said sarcastically. I started feeling bad so I went back to help him up. I reached down and grabbed his arm to help pull him up.

"I'm really sorry truly." He gave the smallest smile, making my heart flutter.

"It's no problem really."

"Ok good." I whispered, smiling softly.

"Can I buy you some coffee?" He asked me sweetly.

YES! I screamed in my head but out loud I said "Yeah, sure that would be awesome." Very comely. He smiled again, making me smile.

"Cool come on then." He held out his arm to me and I took it awkwardly. I walked with him, and looked at us. We seriously looked like a couple, it was so weird. I turned to look up at him and asked.

"So what's your name?"

"My names Jacob." He smiled at me again. "What's yours?" I giggled for no apparent reason.

"My names Alice."

"That's a lovely name." He took a quick glance at me and I giggled again.

"Thanks, um so where are you from?"

"I'm from La Push, you?" he said pointing in the general direction of La Push. My eyes widened at the sound of the name. I thought to myself for a second.

"I haven't heard that cities name since the attack." He turned and looked at me for I had stopped walking eyes wide. He waved his hand in my face.

"Alice? You ok?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, yeah sure I'm fine." I said and continued to walk, my thoughts still far away. He stopped for a moment and stood in front of me.

"Alice are you sure. You seem kind of dissent." He asked urgently, he looked worried

"Yes Jacob. I promise I am fine." I said looking up into his big brown eyes that made my heart skip a beat. Jasper my mind screamed at me what about Jasper? But there was no Jasper and me anymore there was no us. The only thing that stayed with me is the memories of him and the fact he lived with me and the Cullen's still. Poor Edward I made a mental note to apologies to him later for thinking these thoughts around him.

"Alice! Hello Alice. Is anyone in there?" Jacob asked bending down so that we were eye level.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry I just got carried away with my thoughts, I apologize." I said blinking away the thoughts, pushing them to the back of my mind.


	3. An Please read

A/n Hey guys just wanted to let you know that I am sorry to say that my mother is getting the internet turned off so I have no clue when I will be able to upload new chapters to the story. I will try my hardness to beg her not to but I don't know if it will work out to my liking. I apologies sincerely. Oh and I have a idea for a one shot and if anyone wants me to put it up let me know. Ok, well thanks and sorry guy, ill try.


	4. good news plz read

A/n Good news! She's not getting not getting it turned off I just can't be on 24/7 even though this saddens me I still in happy that I will be able to update to my story's. Also I am writing this story and I believe that it is really bad but I want you guys to tell me if it is … don't be too harsh though I may cry. So anyway there's the good news. I hope you're as happy as I am.


End file.
